


囚禁车 病娇轰

by muziran



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久是受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziran/pseuds/muziran





	囚禁车 病娇轰

      一个黄昏的夜晚。一个男孩跪坐在地上，身前是一个黄头发的男子，“呐，你能不能离我远点?你知不知道你真的很讨厌啊!我不喜欢跟垃圾玩!所以，请你去死吧！”黄头发的男子踢了一脚跪坐在地上的男孩。

   男孩跪坐在地上，脸上全是被捶打的痕迹。衣服也破了一点，男孩的脸上流着眼泪，哭着说:“对不起，对不起，对不起……小胜……”

   “你妈的，不要叫老子那个名字，垃圾只能待在垃圾堆里!快滚，老子不想看见你!”黄头发的男子往那个男主身上呸了俩口，然后拿他的衣服擦了擦自己的鞋子，然后大步而去。

    男孩跪坐在地上，不知道该做什么。他想起来擦一擦自己的眼泪，但是发现已经流干了，没有了……男孩想直起自己的身子，但是因为太疼了，已经站不起来了……男孩有些累了，他想就这么一睡下去……一直睡的话，就不会招小胜烦了吧……

   不知过了多久，男孩醒了过来，男孩是被渴醒的，他动了动嘴唇，想说些什么话。但是说不出来，他的嘴里被塞了一个东西，男孩不知道那是什么。他不知道自己在哪里，他发现自己的衣服已经被扒光了，整个人一丝不挂的坐在椅子上，他的手都被固定住了，脚也被固定住了……

   男孩发现不太对了，他挣扎的想起身看看这是哪里，但是他动不了，整个身体他只有头可以动。男孩转了转头，开始打量这个地方，一丝不挂的感觉让他感到非常的不舒服，特别是这个房间还很大，大且阴暗……整个房间只有一丝丝的光，还不知道是从哪里透露出来的。男孩害怕了，他不知道自己为什么会变成这样。

   他想大声呼叫，他想起身，他想喝水，但是现在的他什么都做不了，男孩甚至不顾自己身体上的伤，开始试着挣脱开来，挣扎着男孩倒地了。很疼，男孩很疼……他努力的辨认了一下门的方向，然后开始慢慢的往那边爬，慢慢的，慢慢的，慢慢的……男孩的膝盖已经开始流血了，他的手肘，他的脚踝，他的皮肤，已经慢慢的，慢慢的没有了他原来的颜色……

   正当男孩好不容易的爬到门那边了，门突然被人打开。强烈的阳光让男孩非常的不适，他眯了一下眼，然后看清楚了来人。轰，轰君?男孩试着说话，但是嘴里的东西让他发不出声，他只能唔唔咽咽的叫着，轰君，轰君你是来救我的吗?轰君?

   面前名叫轰的男子，看了一下在地上苟延残喘的绿谷，不禁心疼了起来。他迅速的解开了束缚着男孩的绳子，然后把男孩嘴里的东西拿了下来。小声的说了句:“绿谷你没事吧?”男孩抽抽噎噎的哭着说:“轰君，我好害怕……我为什么在这里?”“绿谷，你流血了……”轰看着绿谷身上的伤痕，新的，旧的，层出不穷，一点比一点深。

   “轰君，这是在哪?我为什么在这?我为什么什，变成这样了?轰君我好害怕……”绿谷靠在轰的肩上说道。“绿谷，我给你包扎一下……”轰想把绿谷抱起来，绿谷顺从的被轰抱在了怀里。

    “轰君，小，小，小胜他怎么样……我……”绿谷小声的说道。轰听到这句话，脑袋里的一根弦崩了，“绿谷，我没想到，你都这样了，你还在想着爆豪?”“我，我，不是，我只是想问一下……”  
     
     “够了，绿谷你是不是眼里只有爆豪，你是不是只喜欢他!爆豪他都那么对你了，绿谷我求求你了，不要再跟在他身后了好吗，反正，你也只是一个垃圾啊……”求求你，看一下身后的我好吗，绿谷……

    “我不是，轰君，我没有喜欢小胜，我只是……”“够了，你不要再说了，左一句，又一句的。绿谷你是不是想知道，你为什么变成这样啊。是我噢……是我脱光你的衣服，是我扒光你的内裤，是我给你捆上绳子，是我给你带上口球的，是我，全都是我……绿谷，有没有有点讨厌我呢？”绿谷，这样的话，你是不是就不会忘了我……

   “轰君?”绿谷的身体逐渐开始颤抖了起来，他害怕的想要挣扎下来，但是轰把他死死的摁在了他的怀里，手指全部都在发力，绿谷的身体已经被轰按到有红印子了……轰把绿谷摔回了凳子上，然后重新绑上了绳子，嘴里塞上了口球。

    “果然，只有这样的绿谷，才招人喜欢啊。你说是不是?”绿谷干涸的眼泪又流了下来，轰君不是这样的，这样的不是轰君，轰君，轰君……轰怜惜的擦了擦绿谷的眼泪，呐，绿谷，这次是为我流的了吧……

   绿谷挣扎的动了起来，被轰按住了身体。轰不知道从哪拿出一根狰狞的按摩棒出来，笑着对绿谷说:“绿谷啊，看到这是什么了吗?会很舒服的哟……”绿谷恐惧的摇了摇头，嘴里不知道在呜咽着什么，绿谷的眼泪流了又流，干了又干……

  轰摸着绿谷的性器，开始使劲的揉捏了起来。“很爽吧，绿谷，是不是啊?你只配我这样玩啊，这样的你，只有我喜欢噢……所以……”呐，看看我好吗……

   绿谷不停的呜咽着，嘴里的口水已经顺着口球流了下来，绿谷想按住这种躁动的感觉，绿谷感觉自己的性器，已经被摸硬了，明明很粗暴不是吗……

   轰看着绿谷满脸的全部都是自己的口水，眼泪，很丑，真的很丑，但是他觉得这样还挺好的。这样的绿谷只有他一个人能看见，只有他一个人能看见，只有他轰焦冻一个人。

  轰看着绿谷哭累了，看他已经没力气挣扎了，他解开绿谷的绳子，然后把绿谷抱到床上，现在的绿谷已经没力气挣扎了。他的性器被轰捏的很硬，硬到绿谷觉得自己随时随地可以射。但是轰堵住了，拿尿道棒，绿谷极力的想阻止他，但是绿谷怎么可能打的过轰呢?

   绿谷被轰放在了床上，轰亲着绿谷的嘴唇，很亲很柔，像是对待什么珍宝似的。绿谷被亲的很舒服，舒服到他忘记了下体的涨硬。

   轰摸着绿谷的身体，伤痕遍布，全部都是被挨打的痕迹，还有刚刚流血的手肘，膝盖，现在已经在慢慢的结痂了。轰温柔的亲着那些伤痕，摸着那些伤痕，舔着那些伤痕。绿谷害怕的不敢动，也没力气动，他不知道接下来将发生什么，他害怕，他不敢面对，绿谷选择了闭上眼睛，明 天又是新的一天吧，轰君还是那个轰君，小胜还是那个小胜……

    轰看到绿谷闭上了眼睛，绿谷，你就这么不想看见我吗?你就真的不想看见我吗?轰的脑海已经不正常了，他不再温柔。他按住那个按摩棒，往绿谷还没有被人碰过的小穴一击……

   绿谷只感觉到了疼，真的非常疼。绿谷伸出双手阻挡着轰的进入，但是他每伸出一下手，按摩棒就进入一分。按摩棒起初完全进不去，完全是轰用着蛮力进入的，血顺着小口流了出来，轰看到了用手触碰了一下，舔了一下。轰更加用力了，绿谷被疼到整个表情都变了，绿谷想大声叫着轰君不要，但是口球阻挡了他……他想哭，但是他的眼睛里什么都没有了……

   轰看着绿谷疼到变形的脸，笑着说:“绿谷爽吧，这个只有你才能享受的到噢……”轰笑着更加用力的挺进绿谷的小穴，深入，更加深入……然后开始猛烈的抽插，渐渐的，绿谷开始感受到了快感，他开始呻吟，但是因为口球的原因所以听的不是很明确，但是轰像是感应到什么，他把口球拿了下来，绿谷第一句话就是:“轰君，求求你放了我……”

   轰听到绿谷的第一句话，“这个不可以哟，绿谷。你只能是我一个人的，肉便器。”只能是我一个人的绿谷。绿谷看着现在的轰，又想到了以前的轰，他渐渐的觉得这个世界不太真实，他觉得这个世界好恐怖，他害怕了，很害怕……

   轰看着绿谷颤抖的身体，想低头抱抱他，但是他停住了。他拿出按摩棒，绿谷被这突然一刺激嘤咛了一声。血顺着液体流了下来，惨不忍睹……

   轰拿着尿道棒的带子，开始细细的刺激着绿谷的性器。本来就想射的绿谷，崩溃了。他开始哭喊着:“轰君不要，不要这样做……”但是轰听了这句话，反而插入的更深了。绿谷恐惧的抱住轰君，嘴里喊着不要了，不要了。轰安慰似的亲了一下绿谷，然后继续深入……

   绿谷躺回床上，开始接受着轰的惩罚，他已经想通了。是轰的话，就可以了吧……轰看着绿谷已经没有表情的脸，突然把尿道棒一拔，绿谷直接射了出来……

    绿谷是第一次射精，他被这个阵势吓到了，他不知道自己的性器为什么能射出这么多东西。轰用手摸了一些绿谷的精液，然后往绿谷的脸上，身上胸上，腿上涂抹了起来。轰看着自己的作品，很想拍张照片，奈何手机没带。

   轰解开了裤子，拿出来自己的性器，然后插入绿谷的小穴。小穴因为刚刚经过按摩棒的插入，已经比原来松了不少，但是还是很紧致。轰被爽到了。他开始剧烈的抽插了起来，紧致的软肉包裹着自己的肉棒，仿佛有无数张小嘴在吸一样。

   轰抵着绿谷的小口，每次插入，都会看一下绿谷的脸色。看着绿谷从面无表情到发出小声的呜咽到开始发出呻吟到现在的满脸潮红。轰承认他更硬了，因为现在的绿谷是他的。尽管是身体，尽管只是身体，但是这样轰也很满足了。

    轰用着自己的肉棒在绿谷的小穴里找着什么，他顶到一处凸起。他知道这里会让人很爽，他抵着这个地方，摁在不动了。绿谷被这一抵，吓到了。他叫了出来:“嗯!啊!”绿谷不知道自己为什么突然叫出声，但是他觉得自己很羞耻。但是轰却听到他这声音的时候，抵的更用力了。绿谷发现自己控制不了自己，他开始大声呻吟。

   轰听着绿谷的呻吟声，像是配合似的。绿谷叫一声，他就顶一下。轰抱起绿谷，亲了亲绿谷的嘴角。然后随意的操干着绿谷的小穴，每一下都只顶穴心。

   轰摸着自己和绿谷的结合，摸出来很多水，还混合着一些血液。他不嫌弃的拿舌头舔了舔。然后吻上绿谷，舌头伸进嘴里，带着绿谷的体液和血。绿谷嘴里突然多出来了另一条舌头，绿谷慌忙的咬住轰的舌头，血蔓延了出来。但是轰丝毫不受影响，继续吸允着绿谷的液体，他舔舐着绿谷的嘴。

   然后下体用力的撞击着绿谷的身体。轰吻完了绿谷，不知道想起来什么。下了床，体内的性器在一瞬间脱落。绿谷的感觉非常的不好，因为已经适应了它的存在。

   轰大步走下床，从门口刚刚因为看到绿谷而惊吓的掉在地上的草莓，顺便把门关了起来。然后反锁，绿谷看着轰走了进来。手上不知道拿着什么，绿谷现在已经累的没力气动了。

   轰拿出一颗草莓塞入了绿谷的小穴，然后又塞入一颗。草莓刚进入体内就把压碎了，变成了水流了下来，红色的颜色，跟血一样。绿谷不知道轰往自己的体内塞了什么，所以他想把体内的异物给挤压出去，导致全部变成了水。

   轰塞着第四颗，第五课，第六颗……直到塞不进去了。轰拿出自己的肉棒捣了进去，开始搅和。冰冰凉的草莓和草莓汁，混合着绿谷紧致的小穴，轰只觉得非常的舒服。轰抽插了起来，一下一下的抵入穴心，抵入体内。轰看着差不多了，抱起绿谷，拿起一个塑料杯子。放在于他交合的地方，然后拔出自己的肉棒，草莓汁混合绿谷的液体，滴滴啦啦的流入被子里。

   轰看着只有半杯的草莓汁，然后当着绿谷的面喝了一口。绿谷看到那个也知道自己的体内刚刚是什么了。他想跑，他不想再这样了。但是轰拉住了他，然后逼他喝下了自己“榨”的草莓汁。

   绿谷想把嘴里的草莓汁给吐出来，但是轰却拉住了他，他吻上了绿谷，拌和着草莓汁，拌和着绿谷的液体。逼迫着绿谷喝了下去。

   绿谷被破着喝下了自己的液体。轰看着绿谷喝下了，然后笑着摸了摸绿谷的性器，像是奖励孩子一样，撸了一下。绿谷被这一模勾起了不是很好的回忆，他挣扎想起身，但是被轰摁在了地上。地上还有刚刚没倒入进去的草莓汁……

   轰操干了一会绿谷，然后拿出绿谷最喜欢的猪排饭，绿谷已经很久没有吃过猪排饭了。所以他看到这个的时候眼睛都直了。但是轰并没有让他吃，他笑着说:“我干你一次，吃一口!”然后把绿谷扑在了地上，摁在他开始狠狠地操干。

   操了数十下，轰内射了。轰看着一脸被玩坏的绿谷喂了一口猪排饭，当然是用嘴喂的。

  轰看着吃猪排饭的绿谷，然后下体继续的干着绿谷，不过这次没有内射，再快要射的时候轰拔出自己的性器，射在了绿谷的脸上，身上，腿上。轰看着自己的杰作，不禁笑了……

  这样的绿谷只是我一个人的……绿谷被干的时候紧紧拉着旁边的床单，用力的时候好像上面还掉下来了什么东西……

“绿谷，为了我，得斯德哥尔摩综合症吧!”轰在绿谷的耳边说道……然后把已经累的不省人事的绿谷，抱回了浴室，清醒了一下，然后放到床上，拿绳子捆了起来，这样，你就跑不了掉了吧……

   角落里，一瓶润滑油静静的躺着。

—————————————————————

     房屋里，爆豪躺在床上，那个垃圾已经一个星期没来了，没了他日子真的清净了不少呢，啧，废久……你在哪……

   

   

    

   


End file.
